


My Life in Song by Sam Winchester

by mythras_fire



Series: My Life in Song [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Supernatural
Genre: Album: A Beautiful Lie, Album: Love Lust Faith + Dreams, Album: This is War, Band: 30 Seconds to Mars, Character Study, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supernatural seasons 1-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life written in verse and set to music by the band 30 Seconds to Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Song by Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All song lyrics are © 30 Seconds to Mars.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
My Life in Song  
by Sam Winchester  
*~*~*~*~*~*

I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak  
The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves  
Rise up above it, high up above and see 

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil's inside  
One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end  
(Night of the Hunter)

Did you ever believe?  
Were you ever a dreamer?  
Ever imagine heart open and free?  
Did you ever deny?  
Were you ever a traitor?  
Ever in love with your blood, lust and need?  
(Vox Populi)

Bought my fate, straight from hell  
A second sight has paid off well  
(City of Angels) 

A thousand times I tempted fate  
A thousand times I played this game  
A thousand times that I have said  
Today, today, today  
(Up in the Air)

The maniac messiah  
Destruction is his game  
A beautiful liar  
Love for him is pain

A lifetime of consumption  
They’ve all become the same  
I punish them for pleasure  
And pleasure some with pain  
(End of All Days)

A new day, a new age, a new face, a new lay,  
A new love, a new drug, a new me, a new you  
(Bright Lights)

In the middle of the night  
When the angels scream  
I don't want to live a lie, that I believe  
Time to do or die  
(Do or Die)

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am  
(The Kill)

Don't ever take a single second to breathe,  
They're going to send me on a murdering spree  
I cannot wait to dance upon your grave  
They don't even have a soul left to be saved  
(Northern Lights)


End file.
